Naruto:Ninja or God
by GGxZeus
Summary: This will be a crossover that has both worlds exist on different planes. How will naruto function in the world of monsters, god, titans and giants. We shall see:D Naruto is gonna have a blast this round relationships are Harem with a little of a spin my way ;)
1. Teaser ) More Info Inside

TEASER TIME THATS RIGHT ZEUS HERE AND NOPE IM NOT DEAD. I'm sorry I have been dealing with relationships, a move, college applications, and alot of training. But this is the teaser of what ive been working on and i hope it gets the blood pumping :D Anyways ill see you by Easter Monday with the completed intro. Im trying to finish with a 10 k chapter so everyone is off my back for like i hope a week. AND NEWS FLASH GUYS WE ARE AT 8000 VIEWS. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! 8000 views... next step 8000 reviews ;)Also idk if anyone has listened to it but ive been listening to Inner Ninja and it is such a good song check it out.****

Naruto: Ninja or God

Zeus was sitting on his throne with his favorite eagle on the armrest enjoying the quiet patter of rain from outside when the Old Crones slithered into the chamber like dusty breeze. Zeus grew rigid and his jaw was tight cause the Old Crones only showed their grey hides when grave misfortune was coming. The last time they appeared to Zeus, the war of the demigod children and World War Two soon after.

"Zeus! We must speak with you at once!" They almost hurdled over each other as they ran to his feet. Zeus gestured with a roll of his hand to speak. "We see a grave future soon, the magical balance will soon become shaken. A beast beyond the powers of the gods will be given birth to this world. And it will happen in your very throne room."

Zeus leaned forward in his seat of marble and gazed down at the grey women at his feet. " You come with grave tidings, how could a monster be birthed in my throne. What monster would brave the powers of the gods for none are more powerful?! The Crones grimaced with worry and raised their hands as a great mystical eye appeared before them. They joined hands and huddled around the eye and began to chant in a language forgotten long ago by all. The chant increased in tempo and crackles of power sparked across the marble room. The sparks grew more intense at the pinnacle point of the dome in the roof, and seemed to be gathering in strength. Zeus waited and watched as the crones chanted and twirled til the beat was sparks and the chants were frantic. In a final climax moment, a massive white arc of light exploded from the dome to the Crones and they were blown apart.

Zeus was mesmerized by the power and the weakness shown by the Crones, Zeus has never seen the Crones misstep when walking yet now they have a chant backfire. "Zeus, We are dealing with something worse than sinister here. There is more than one evil power at work here and something even more ancient than the gods watching from a far. The ancient one is a presence that seems to be almost faded away like an old oak in a forest of young spruces." Zeus signalled with a hand for the Crones to leave for awhile for he needed time to think.


	2. Chapter 1: It Begins with a Chill

**Hey Guys welcome to my story. I hope you guys like it because this is my idea of how Percy Jackson and Naruto would collide.**

**Naruto: Ninja or God**

Zeus was sitting on his throne with his favorite eagle on the armrest enjoying the quiet patter of rain from outside when the Old Crones slithered into the chamber like dusty breeze. Zeus grew rigid and his jaw was tight because the Old Crones only showed their grey hides when grave misfortune was coming. The last time they appeared to Zeus, the war of the demigod children and World War Two soon after.

"Zeus! We must speak with you at once!" They almost hurdled over each other as they ran to his feet. Zeus gestured with a roll of his hand to speak. "We see a grave future soon; the magical balance will soon become shaken. A beast beyond the powers of the gods will be given birth to this world. And it will happen in your very throne room."

Zeus leaned forward in his seat of marble and gazed down at the grey women at his feet. "You come with grave tidings, how could a monster be birthed in my throne. What monster would brave the powers of the gods for none are more powerful?! The Crones grimaced with worry and raised their hands as a great mystical eye appeared before them. They joined hands and huddled around the eye and began to chant in a language forgotten long ago by all. The chant increased in tempo and crackles of power sparked across the marble room. The sparks grew more intense at the pinnacle point of the dome in the roof, and seemed to be gathering in strength. Zeus waited and watched as the crones chanted and twirled till the beat was sparks and the chants were frantic. In a final climax moment, a massive white arc of light exploded from the dome to the Crones and they were blown apart.

Zeus was mesmerized by the power and the weakness shown by the Crones, Zeus has never seen the Crones misstep when walking yet now they have a chant backfire. "Zeus, we are dealing with something worse than sinister here. There is more than one evil power at work here and something even more ancient than the gods watching from a far. The ancient one is a presence that seems to be almost faded away like an old oak in a forest of young spruces." Zeus signalled with a hand for the Crones to leave for awhile for he needed time to think.

X

The golden sunshine glittered of off the golden mane of Minato Namekaize as he sat in his sunroom with Kushina across from him twirling Minato's shirt absent minded. Jirayia was calculating some bank account information for the couple. Jirayia finished up the tax booking and sealed it shut with a hand sign.

"So Minato have you put some thought for a name for it yet or are you skipping that and just going to name it after yours truly". Jirayia smirked to his private joke and gave himself a mental pat on the back and looked over the couple.

"Actually sensei we decided we would name it after the character in your book, Naruto. We feel that this book was amazing and our child would be honored to share that legacy." Minato noticed the tears welling up in Jirayia's eyes after the news and he knew how much that meant to him. "We also were wondering if you would be willing to be his godfather to watch over him". Jirayia simply nodded and looked away as the tears fell down his cheeks.

"You are a great student Minato and you will be a great father one day. And no worries about the childbirth, I was planning on getting some more recon on our favorite scaly pal but I think I'll hang back. My research tells me things can go hairy during childbirth for women and lord knows how the fox can make it worse." Minato smiled his perfect smile and nuzzled the baby bump while Jirayia left for Hokage Tower.

X

Zeus sat in his throne in deep thought while the eerie stillness of the gods could have been sculpted in their frozen state. No word was spoken, no action taken, pure power radiated from Zeus and only since the threat of the Titan King had any of the Olympians seen Zeus so worried. Hades sat away from the thrones in his almost honoree seat in the dark corner of the room. This was the first time since Persephone had Hades been invited to the throne room twice in a year.

The god of the death spoke in a hiss like whisper that held such power it seemed to strangle the younger gods. He only uncapped his power to such an extent when strife was near so between the two eldest sons the gods were basically melting in their seats. The throne room was truly on high alert and the power bursts were getting to everyone. It was Poseidon that broke the tension however; slammed the butt of his trident into the floor of the room, crumbling the marble. Necks creaked and snapped at attention, shocked by the sea god's rage.

"What is your problem Sparky has your juice run out that you fear the words of a couple of bats!" Zeus stood from his chair, lightning bristling from his bolt. His eyes were black and his teeth could break a diamond with how hard they were clenched. A boom that rocked Olympus and the gods looked truly scared. Poseidon starred right back at Zeus, Green clashing with Blue. Everyone was preparing to arm their weapons but it was Hades that stepped in between the brothers.

"Calm your blades, blood will not prepare us for what is to come." The god's arm relaxed ever so slightly for they had once again forgotten that Hades was just as powerful as Zeus or Poseidon. "Zeus we need peace for the moment, the Great Prophecy already spoke of a doom for us, this only bodes more pain." Poseidon stomped away, muttering about a high horse. The other gods returned to their duties to allow Zeus to ponder his actions.

X

Several Months Later

Jirayia paced his room, waiting for the notice about how the birth went when a cold shiver went up his spine. A cold and evil chakra washed over him that he recognized in an instant. It was the Kyuubi no Kitsune and if he felt that chakra then he knew something very wrong happened with the birth. Jirayia was gone before the ANBU got there to request his help. In moments, Jirayia was at the spot where Kushinia was giving birth when he saw the Kyuubi. Jirayia knew very few jutsu that stood a chance at hurting the beast but one might piss it off and a pissed off chakra demon at one man expect of several is a good thing. Jirayia flew through the hand signs and summoned the chakra.

**"RASENGAN BULLET"**

The technique tightened the chakra of a rasengan to the size of a raisin. Jirayia jerked his hand and the bullet flew at the Kyuubi. The bullet struck the fox's nose and exploded in its face. This did exactly as expected and it was now bearing its man sized canines at the giggling Toad man that was waving and running away. Jirayia had placed himself away from the village and the ninja so when the Kyuubi attacked him it hit only him.

Jirayia opened a scroll and cut open his finger and placed his hand on the seal. "**REVERSE SUMMONING JUTSU".** A massive explosion of smoke occurred and when the smoke disappeared Jirayia was sitting on the ground with a bottle of sake in his hand.

"Good luck kid, I stalled him now protect your family. Too bad I never got to sleep with Tsunade. I'll miss that old crone". Jirayia smiled as he tipped his drink to the Kyuubi and chugged the bottle before closing his eyes.

Minato inwardly thanked his sensei from afar as he finished prepping his time-space jutsu. The fox prepared his chakra burst but the blast that was directed against the drunkard was actually sent to a tag, high into the air.

Jirayia stood mouth ajar at the now diverted blast that was meant to be his executioner. "Thanks kid you have given this super pervert another chance at super jugs". Jirayia flew to the wind with a purpose on what he must do next.

X

Zeus stood garbed in battle armor with his lightning bolt crackling in his fist. The other's gods were similarly garbed in battle garments and if any mortal or even demigod that wasn't of a high enough power stepped into the room, they would be burned alive from raw power. Hades was similarly garbed in the armor but in contrast to the Olympians bronze casings, he had donned jet black metal that seemed to suck in light around. The gods were ready to pounce on the target that spawned in the room. Their eyes were locked on the centre of the room where a swirl of essence seemed to be forming.

Older and Ancient foes of the gods watched from a distance, all preparing for what this harbinger would bring.

X

Jirayia was currently regretting the sake as he had forgotten how idiotic Minato could be when it had came to saving people. Jirayia was currently heading to speak with Sarutobi to make a desirable plan of action when he noticed the Kyuubi had his attention diverted to the mountain. Jirayia followed the fox's attention to where the Time-Space Jutsu had been activated. He felt the familiar tingle that was familiar to those hardened by war. It was the tingle that screamed for steady caution when advancing on that location. Jirayia was gone as Hiruzen arrived only to find the dust of the toad sage and a quick sign to follow.

Jirayia arrived in the nick of time because Minato was being pressured by the masked man that seemed to be controlling the Kyuubi. Jirayia flew through hand seals, throwing kunai in every direction and slamming his chakra-infused foot upside the masked one's head. In the same moment the kick struck, the Kyuubi was showered in explosive kunai which seemed to only piss it off further. The Kyuubi seemed to only have wordless rage as it made no movement at all. The masked man seemed to be in equal distress as he couldn't perform his special phasing ninjutsu.

"There's no point in trying any of your special Time-Space Ninjutsu that you used to move the Kyuubi. I have sealed that away as a precaution just like I stopped the Kyuubi for moving for a short while. Also there were only two techniques that could control a Kyuubi and seeing as how you don't look the First Hokage I am going to assume you are an Uchiha. And an Uchiha can lose its genjutsu powers by disturbing the chakra flow which is exactly what I did. So Yeah suck it freak, that's what you get for making me lose a chance at super melons." Jirayia giggled to himself and the silent facade known as Minato seemed to grow a demonic shadow behind his back which caused Jirayia to sweat profusely.

"Sensei have you been drinking?"Jirayia started to rub his arms nervously.

"I was celebrating the new childbirth which these two guys ruined so it is in our best interest we pay attention." Minato grimaced and looked at the two silently fuming opponents: The most powerful tailed beast on the earth and a truly skilled Shinobi at Kage level. Minato inwardly thanked his master for his help but outwardly scolded him and told him to prepare for a later lesson.

"So Jirayia, How long before these seals run out of power. To make a seal powerful enough to seal a Youkai and a Kage level technique with minimal chakra must have a time limit." Jirayia stiffened and started to mouth calculations in his head.

'Well including my speech and the time it took for them to realize the seal was there" Jirayia sweat dropped at his calculations. "About 30 seconds give or take". Minato had figured it was worse but he knew what needed to happen. Minato finished the series of seals and created a see-through dome around the combatants. The dome seemed to take a lot of the Blonde Genius but he popped in a chakra pill to prepare for a bloodbath.

Minato face turned very grave and he started to go through a long set of hand seals that Jirayia recognized. "Minato that jutsu will take more than you can spare. I will offer a majority of my chakra to give you a fighting chance at surviving. This puts us both at risk at death but guarantees neither." Minato simply nodded as he finished the seals. As Minato went to place the seal on his stomach, the masked man came free and dove toward Minato. He reached Minato and his arm phased into Minato's stomach as he placed the seal and well basically all hell broke loose.

The jutsu acted as a sort of reactive to the summoning of the reaper causing for the two jutsu to clash inwardly. This effect was lost on most of the people but Hiruzen who watched from outside the sphere in horror. The reaction of the jutsu caused a blast of chakra that super charged the time-space jutsu causing a direct isolated rip in the air.

Jirayia sent another Rasengan bullet at the fox to gather the fox's attention as Minato staggered toward his son and wrote the seal on sleeping baby. As Minato finished the final swirl, the fox disappeared in a flash of light and now Minato stood crouched over his dead wife and crying cranky child.

Jirayia ran over and placed his hand on Minato's back then a hand on Naruto's stomach. "Your son will need your guidance one day for he will be treated as a demon. I am taking your chakra and bolstering it with my own and creating a different sub seal. Our personalities and knowledge will be sealed within the boy and we will be able to talk with him". Jirayia couldn't tell why his apprentice was crying till he followed his gaze to the hallowed and empty eyes of Kushinia. Jirayia patted his student on the shoulder and lifted the boy up to see his face when he felt another wave of malevolent power wash over him. He turned to see a tall, tanned man with long black hair and a pointed chin grizzled with hair. The man was wearing tights pants and an overcoat and in the crook of his arm rested a strange helmet.

X

(Minutes earlier)

A back lash of power emitted for the centre of the throne room and in fell a charred arm with some flails of cloth. The gods all peered closer to get a better look at the arm out of sheer curiosity. Hades walked from his hidden corner to examine the arm and then looked at the now small void of abyss that now floated in the centre of the room. He signalled to Zeus towards the hole and Zeus threw his bolt which struck the dot then flew back to him. The abyssal dot expanded and Hades approached the abyss and stepped into the void that was leaking magical power. Zeus smirked at his brother's always present curiosity.

X

Hades looked at the carnage around him and the current gathering in front of him. The taller of the two men that had long white hair turned toward Hades and in his arms, he held a small boy.

"This area smells of death and power and you two seem to be the centres of it. Even the baby seems to carry some sort of power." The white haired man was about to speak when the younger one had fallen over and was now convulsing. The white haired man rested the baby down and turned toward the blonde who was now still. Hades approached the group and stood over them to watch the current happenings. The blonde no longer moved and he stared blankly up into the sky as the older man closed the man's eyes.

The white man spoke to Hades still facing the now dead blonde. Hades grew frightened as he felt no soul pass through hades as the blonde obviously died.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Hades was about to speak when he felt a tug on his back that was drawing him to the hole. The baby was skidding across the ground toward the dot and the dead bodies seemed to react slightly to the tug. The tug of gravity seemed to not affect the white haired man however.

He stood and turned towards Hades with eyes as angry as a roaring flame. Hades felt a chill crawl up his spine like when he was forced to fight Atlas in the first titan wars. "Why are you here and who are you?" Hades knew this was going to be trouble when the force of the pull easily quadrupled sending him falling back due to lack of balance. The baby was about to starting rising towards the dot when Jirayia leaped forward and grabbed him. The two bodies were now moving toward the dot in a slow pace. Hades was preparing to stand again when the dot seemed quadruple in pull yet again and yanked Hades back through the portal. The bodies of Kushinia and Minato were yanked through the portal and Jirayia was holding strong against the tug but his feet were dragging across the grass. He punched into the ground to hold him there with one hand as Naruto was snug in his arm pressed against Jirayia's chest. The terrain around Jirayia was being yanked in now and the piercing screech of wind was rushing through his ears. Jirayia looked around to see Hiruzen smashing on the barrier with tears forming in his eyes and Hiruzen was shouting something but the noise was too loud. Jirayia was about to signal to the old man when he felt a final giant tug increase yank him into the portal with his hand ripping out dirt as he was pulled.

The final sound anyone surrounding the barrier could hear was the screech of the dot, Naruto's crying and the chilling weeps of their esteemed Third Hokage

Jirayia awoke in an extremely groggy state and the need to expel his recent meals onto whatever ground he was currently laying. Suddenly the flood of memories from the Kyuubi incident rushed into his mind and the familiar weight of the baby Naruto resting beside. Jirayia opened his eyes and scanned the surrounding to notice he was lying in the centre of a massive throne room. Jirayia felt his eyes well up as he looked at the frayed bodies of his former student and his wife.

"Umm little mortal are you okay?" Jirayia heard the deep baritone voice and turned to see a giant of a man in a stone room surrounded by glowing figures all grabbed in a sort of metallic armor. Jirayia felt an immediate since of danger within these surrounding and prepared for a battle to the death with these colossal beings. They seemed to use some sort of energy different than chakra but yet similarities seemed to surface.

Jirayia stood guarded over Naruto while he crouched in preparation for battle. "I am a Sannin and you should know just how powerful I am. So I demand you to tell me how I can return to the Village of the Hidden Leaves.?"

"I am very sorry but I have never heard of this place." Zeus looked to Apollo, who shrugged also unaware of the location

"How is that possible, you seem to be garbed for war and have some sort of power that seems to have a larger reservoir? How could you not know of my village, its own of the main powers in our ninja world?"

"Sir in your village, have you ever heard of things like countries or continents?" Jirayia simply shrugged and Naruto soon started to stir from his apparent seamless nap in everything that transpired even the portal transfer.

Jirayia looked back to the gathering of giants and felt the twinge in his gut of danger but it wasn't from the crowd. He silently prepared a seal with his unseen hand under Naruto on the boy's back. He was currently fueling it with chakra because it was completely self-consuming. It slowly took away from the chakra placed inside of it to produce whatever desired effect. The one Jirayia had drawn was shield which would sustain a chakra shield around the boy in the case of battle.

"Ugh giant people with the big weapons that glow like a Youkiai's eyeballs, do you have any idea where I am and how I can get home?" The giants all looked to each other and all the stares lay to rest on the original salt and peppered man.

"I am Zeus, King of Olympus and Lord of the Sky. You are currently in the throne room of Mount Olympus and on the Planet Earth. We are on the Continent North America in the Country of the United States and to be specific in Manhattan, New York." As Zeus continued delegate in specifics of their location, Jirayia felt his inner world collapse on him. He was in a complete state of panic as he hyperventilated trying to discover a feasible way out. He was currently in a state of shell shock after the loss of student which seemed to matter nothing to him but now his walls were crashing down and he was at a loss. Jirayia toppled over to the ground in a fit and Apollo quickly raced to save him.

"Hmm only a minor issue, nothing that requires serious attention. However he seems to have a strange addition to his network of nerves and muscles. Almost like a power core inside his chest with cables leading to spots on his body. I have never seen something like this ever!" Zeus smirked and shook his head at the baffled Apollo.

"Apollo look at the facts in front of you. They come through a massive rift of power with two dead bodies and no recollection of our planet yet now with inspection from you, the only differences from a human is the strange system in the bodies. This man seems to believe he comes from a land and a village none of us have heard of before which is an impressive feat. And Hades noted that he never felt the dead souls pass through his domain. This all leads to the fact that they aren't from our world maybe even universe. That rift could be something along the lines of that scientist's theories about multiverses but such a massive thing like that seems farfetched yet we have some proof right here. We will commune back here when he awakens to discover the truth behind these things." The Gods swiftly changed and shifted into their true forms and left the throne room to allow Zeus to think.

Zeus sat in his empty throne room looking at the odd sight that is here. Away from the resting baby and old man lay a scattered couple of younger people. Zeus walked forward toward the scattered remains of the youthful couple and to his side out of a seemingly empty misty void, three old crones appeared.

"Zeus….You cannot bring back the dead without just cause. The Ancient Laws prevent such things." Zeus continued to stride forward toward the couple with the crones following slowly behind them.

"You are correct the resurrections would break the laws of the contracts between immortality and mortality but no contract exists. These four people have never been in this plane of existence to ever be held by our magical contract. They are now in our plane and standalone from the rest and I must see if I can do such things." Zeus arrived at the small couple and he shrunk his size down to the proper proportions of human and rested his arms on the back of the blonde man. His hands crackled with power and soon the faint breathing of Minato was heard. The crones soon started to shift uncomfortably, not wanting to witness the outcome of the ancient laws being broken. Zeus shuffled quickly over to the red haired woman's corpse and started to revive her. Her body shuddered and repaired like Minato's damaged corpse had repaired and soon the couple was silently sleeping. Zeus turned away and soon expanded in size and sat on his throne room to look over the group of strange people and allow for him to be comfortable while in thought.

Minato felt his body shake and shudder as he opened his eyes and inspected the surroundings. He was in a large throne room made for people of gigantic proportions. Kushinia was just off to his side, breathing slightly which disturbed Minato greatly for he thought he had lost his wife. Behind his resting spot was Jirayia in a curled up ball with Minato's small newborn child in his arms. Minato was about to wake his small gathering of loved ones when he heard a shuffle from behind him and he turned to see a strangely clothed man with a beard standing away from the group staring at Minato with a queer look in his eye.

"So you live after being dead and yet I still live after allowing you to rise" Minato felt his spine shiver as the man spoke for he had not felt such a strange and cold presence since he rose the Shingami to seal the Kyuubi within his son.

"I died to protect my village and to give my son a future he deserved yet here I am with everyone I could care for around me. I am guessing you are something beyond mortal or we are all dead." Zeus smiled at the analytical mind of the younger man in front of him and beckoned the man with a hand gesture to stand and come closer. Minato stood and walked closer to the man and he quickly noticed the man was well-built.

"I am Zeus and a god on this planet but that doesn't matter right now. You are not from this world or any worlds in this universe. You came from somewhere else in a hole that we don't know how it came to be. I tried to ask the man lying there for some help with information but he collapsed from shock of the events. I was hoping to help him by reviving you both and to test a theory of mine." Minato listened intently to all information being given and was ready for a talk with the man named Zeus.

X

(Hours ago)

Meanwhile something of a far more sinister note was taking place. Cronus had used his magical power he was storing up to allow for his body to reform the hidden man who he was interested in.

The masked man appeared in a dark and evil chamber following his last memory of being sucked into a Time-Space Wormhole. The man looked around in the darkness when he felt something very ancient and dark creep over him. This presence could only be compared to death or the grim reaper but the man stood his ground and wanted to die with honor.

A very gravelly and deep voice that radiated evil power speaks to the masked man. "You are a very odd person little man. You carry the heart of a warrior yet you bear the visage of a man that hides themselves. You seemed to be someone I could work with in my coming future." The Masked Man shivered as he felt the pressure of the thing seeping over him.

"Just what in the hell are you though?" A deep baritone gravel chuckle followed the man's question and it reverberated through his chest.

"I am something older than your last ancestor and more powerful than anything you will ever see. But I can tell with one small conversation with you that you are not from here. You are from a different place in space-time. You carry the scent of changing times and you seem to have changed in space a lot. I am also someone who morphs time around. I don't have the power to truly morph without my body but if you get my body I will send you back. You will have to wait several years for that to happen for a great telling of the future needs to occur first. Now explain to me everything of your past world and I will explain to you everything of this one but we must be quick. My little runt of a son will soon notice your presence in his domain and you are soon to feel the side effects of being near my true form, granted a destroyed form."

X

Hiruzen was sitting at his desk with a mountain of paperwork piled to his side and he looked extremely tired. Across from him stood a puzzled Orchimaru with a mass of scattered scrolls and was currently scanning the scroll with a disdained look on his face.

"Sensei I have no idea how or why this happened. I have tried looking at everything from Hirushen to the forbidden Shinigami seal but none of it fits. The two seals should not have made such a cataclysmic effect on them nor should it have caused anything other than a completed seal and the man phasing through Minato. Sensei I will hope you let me work with you on this because I don't know what to do. I had once thought that learning every jutsu would be enough but it is not. So many things can go wrong with jutsu a single jutsu that would cause a different effect making it a different jutsu. I can't possibly learn every jutsu when one jutsu can have different possibilities. Let me work with you one this one thing. I would like to get Jirayia back so he can tell me what happened when he went through if he can come back." Hiruzen pulled his pipe from his desk and lit it slowly and nodded to the Snake Sannin before walking around his desk to look at the scrolls. A Professor and a Sannin were bound to break the trick for if they couldn't no one could dare match their intelligence unless there was someone that had an intelligence ranging beyond genius.

**HEY GUYS IM SORRY I COULDNT MAKE IT ANY LONGER THAN 5k. I have failed but I think I made a little bit better this time around and prepare because I'm writing to you all now with full force. Also I respond to all PM's and try to get all the reviews you can. I want 8000k don't forget because each write needs a muse and mine is selfish I like reviews and attention. ONE MORE THING I've been listening to Thrift Shop and let's just say I LOVE IT. I love me some onesies. XD but yeah review, PM and never forget to follow. OHH AND GAME OF THRONES SEASON THREE TONIGHT YEEPEE**


End file.
